Midgewing
'Midgewing' Midgewings are one, if the the, smallest breed of dragon in the veil. They were originally thought to be a hybrid species from a bird and a dragon, but with the recent studies of the forest it is found they are a rare example of a feathered dragon. They often are seen feasting on the fruits of the forest, and if they are attacked or pestered they can use a weak form of magic that bends the will and thoughts of the attacker. Studies have been done to try and amplify this magic for dark uses, but it has only resulted in corrupted forms of midgewings wandering through the depths of the forest. Stages 'Egg' This tiny egg is slightly spotted. 'Baby' The small hatchling that hatched out of the ever so small egg is quite ugly. It tends to chirp and beg for food from you, and often your other dragons will bring it bugs or seeds to get it to leave them alone. 'Teen' Your hatchling has grown, and its wing's skin has grown in and a very soft layer of feathers now cover its entire body. It still chirps and begs for food, though less often, and often will attempt to fly and fend for its own. If it needs anything though, it will often go to your other dragons and sit at their feet and chirp, often causing the victim to walk off and fetch whatever the hatchling has demanded. our hatchling has grown, and its wing's skin has grown in and a very soft layer of feathers now cover its entire body. A few dark patches otherwise make it stand out from your other midges, and it eyes are bright purple, but nothing else seems off. It still chirps and begs for food, though less often, and often will attempt to fly and fend for its own. If it needs anything though, it will often go to your other dragons and sit at their feet and chirp, often causing the victim to walk off and fetch whatever the hatchling has demanded. 'Adult' Your hatchling has finally grown, but it still resorts to chriping for any sort of demand it may have. It is fairly tiny compared to your other dragons, but that does not stop it from pestering them with demands and often will land atop of one's head and chirp and bite at it until it gets what it wants. It is often seen raiding your pack for any fruit that may be inside and will often chirp and nip at you until you get some if you do not have any. If you leave it to its own doings in your room when you decide to leave for a bit, you often return to a scene of destruction, ripped up papers, and torn up robes. No matter what you do to tell it to stop, it tends to not listen, and you can feel an urge to not punish it when you do. Your hatchling has grown, and now you can visibly tell that it does not resemble the other midgewings that you have seen. It has a dark aura around it and it often lashes out and attempts to manipulate your other dragons into doing what it wants them to do, and does this with worrying sucess. You fear to keep this monstrosity in your hold or room, but your other dragons seem to be able to control the beast when it attempts to lash out at you. Category:Pygmy Category:Infernette Category:Common Category:Forest Category:Darklands